comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Pryde
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (also known as Sprite, Ariel and Shadowcat) was a Human Mutant who served as a member of the X-Men as well as Excalibur. Born to Carmen and Theresa Pryde on March 13, 1993 with the ability of Phasing. Biography Early life Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde was born to Carmen and Theresa Pryde on March 13, 1993 in Deerfield, Illinois. By the time she was thirteen-and-a-half year old she had a relatively normal life, though her parents’ marriage was breaking down. Kitty was unusually bright and possessed a genius-level intellect, already taking college-level courses despite her young age. It was around this time that she began to have frequent, intense migraines, after which she sometimes woke up in other rooms. Kitty was unaware of the fact that she was a Mutant, however, others were not. Her parents were approached by representatives of two schools: one, Emma Frost, the Hellfire Club’s White Queen, invited Kitty to join her exclusive Massachusetts Academy, the other Professor Xavier – leader of the X-Men – invited Kitty to his School for Gifted Youngsters. As Xavier discussed matters with the Prydes, Kitty and Xavier’s students went to the Malte Shoppe. Just as Storm revealed to Kitty who they really were and that she was a mutant as well, they were attacked by Emma Frost’s Mandroids. The X-Men were captured but Kitty escaped by literally moving through the wall outside. Using her newly-discovered ability to phase through objects like a ghost, Kitty secretly followed the Hellfire Club agents and managed to talk with the captured Storm. Storm gave Kitty the phone number of the other X-Men, who had gone to New York to contact another mutant, and asked Kitty to call them for help. Kitty did so and kept running from the Hellfire Club goons until she was finally rescued by Phoenix and the other half of the team. Together, they freed the other X-Men from the White Queen’s clutches. In the process, Kitty discovered that she could disrupt electronics by phasing through them. The next day, the X-Men returned Kitty to her worried parents. Mr. & Mrs. Pryde were livid that their daughter had disappeared without explanation. Phoenix telepathically changed the Prydes’ minds, making them forget their daughter's unexplained absence and convincing them that Xavier’s School was the right choice for Kitty. Joining the X-Men A short time later, Kitty joined the X-Men. Taking the codename Sprite, Kitty quickly befriended Storm and developed a crush on the shy Russian, Piotr Rasputin. Initially, Kitty was rather frightened of the gruff Wolverine and the demonic-looking Nightcrawler. Professor Xavier had arranged a surprise for Kitty on the day of her arrival. He had made an appointment for Kitty with a local dance teacher, Stevie Hunter, and Kitty promptly started to take regular classes at her studio. Kitty loved dancing and was happy to continue her ballet training in Westchester, as it gave her the opportunity to be with kids her own age. After several weeks of preparation, Kitty had her first Danger Room session. Despite the Professor's efforts to create a challenge for his newest X-Man, Sprite excelled at her test, moving through each obstacle untouched. Soon, young Kitty experienced a true trial by fire on Christmas Eve. The X-Men had left her alone on Christmas and gone to Deerfield to fetch Kitty’s parents for a surprise visit. While they were away, the mansion was attacked by a N’Garai demon. To make matters worse, Kitty’s phasing power didn’t work against the supernatural creature. Although she was frightened out of her mind, Kitty didn’t panic but instead used her brains to outwit the monster. She finally managed to kill it using the Blackbird’s afterburners. There was a high cost to this triumph: Kitty's battle with the demon had laid waste to half the mansion in the process. Nevertheless, the X-Men were proud of her. By that time, Phoenix was believed dead, prompting Cyclops to leave the team. Personality and traits Was very close with her mother. Relationships Bobby Drake Peter Rasputin Peter Wisdom Peter Quill Powers and Abilities Powers Phasing: Shadowcat possessed the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each are unharmed when Shadowcat finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Shadowcat was phasing, she was, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. She had trained herself to go automatically, by reflex, into a phasing state at any indication of danger, such as a loud noise like a gunshot, in order to protect herself. *''Air Walking:'' Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat could walk on air. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Phasing Extension:'' From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phases along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *''Electrical Disruption:'' She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Her thoughts were highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. Abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Pryde family Category:Members of Excalibur Category:Mutants (Homo superior)